


Entwined

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Faith 1.11, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean considers himself unworthy to be cured, but Roy Le Grange knows differently.Roy's POV on the brothers.





	Entwined

The soul glowed, strong and bright, cutting through his darkness like the focused beam of a lighthouse.

Roy smiled to himself; there was no doubt today whom the Lord had chosen for him to heal.

He no longer had his sight, but in compensation his hearing was excellent and he listened in as the boy voiced all his doubts to his worried companion.

A non-believer, he chuckled to himself.

Usually those who came to him had great Faith, for when they entered his tent faith was all they had left, their last chance; but Roy was overjoyed that today he would get to save a doubting Thomas.

From his words, it seemed the boy didn't want to be cured, insisting there were others more worthy than him.

Well, the Lord had chosen. Today this boy would be cured. Roy didn't question His wishes.

There were many who assiduously frequented his meetings in the hope of being the lucky ones, but even if the boy had arrived last, he would be first.

Roy praised the Lord for He worked in mysterious ways!

 

He called the young one to the stage, and as he came unwillingly to stand before him, Roy's senses were nearly overwhelmed by the brilliance of his soul. This boy was special; he believed he was worth nothing, yet he was beloved of the Lord.

Roy placed his hand on the young man's head and waited for the power to begin flowing through him into the boy kneeling at his feet. Roy didn't know how or why he'd been called by the Lord to help his fellow-man but perhaps God had known that one day this boy would have need of him.

Roy praised the Lord for He worked in mysterious ways!

 

The energy which had been surging through him and into the boy suddenly stopped as if a tap had been turned off, and the young man fell to the ground like a rag-doll.

"Dean!" the tremulous voice of his companion called out in fear. Roy heard him rush onto the stage and throw himself down beside him.

 

Then the Lord saw fit to give him another gift for Roy could see not just one brilliant soul but two. How was it possible that both young men were so blessed.

A soul as powerful as Dean's was a rarity and yet now there were two. He could see them pulsing and glowing, at times intertwining.

He trembled in awe at the sight. These two souls were as one; linked together for eternity.

 

Roy felt his heart swell. The Lord had allowed him be witness to such a rare wonder. He didn't know what he had done to deserve the Lord's charity, and he was overwhelmed.

Roy praised the Lord for He worked in mysterious ways!

 

The End


End file.
